The Department of Community and Preventive Medicine of Mount Sinai School of Medicine seeks funding to continue and to expand the International Training and Research in Environmental and Occupational Health Program (ITREOH), which is in its 11th year. The mission of the Mount Sinai ITREOH is to promote collaborative efforts in the environmental and occupational health sciences in partner countries in Latin America that enhance local capacity to identify, document, prevent and mitigate environmental and occupational health problems of major public health significance. To accomplish this mission, the program has trained and nurtured the careers of 37 Irving J. Selikoff scholars, many of whom are now in positions of influence that can significantly impact the environmental and occupational health policies and practices in their home countries. Because of the close, long-term collaborations that have been established through this program, the Mount Sinai ITREOH is now poised to expand its reach at the regional level. Thus, it proposes to employ a multi-tiered capacity building strategy that addresses needs at the individual, institutional and regional level. The Specific aims are: Specific Aim 1: To promote the acquisition of new knowledge and skills in key disciplines of environmental and occupational health research by individual scientists from Brazil, Chile and Mexico. Specific Aim 2: To improve the capacity of leading international institutions to recognize and address problems of occupational and environmental health, both within and between countries in Latin America. Specific Aim 3: To develop a network of skilled environmental and occupational health scientists for the Latin American region who can address cross-cutting international environmental issues. This program provides a multi-level approach for capacity building at the individual, institutional and regional levels that avoids the "brain-drain" of trained personnel from the partner countries and builds capacity within the countries of Latin America. These aims have and will continue to be achieved through existing partnerships between Mount Sinai School of Medicine and collaborating centers in Brazil, Chile and Mexico. The proposed continuation of the tripartite program has the expertise, authority, and experience to accomplish these goals, as demonstrated over the past five years of Fogarty support.